Dependency
by Brookewinchester5
Summary: Kendall and Logan are 16 and in school. Kendall is violent and has serious temper issues and the only thing that seems to calm him down is Logan. He has an unhealthy dependancy on Logan which ensures lots of drama. Lots of sexiness.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys and girls. This is my first fan fiction. I am sorry this chapter is a bit short but I want to see if people like it and if it's worth continuing. The idea of the story is that Kendall has had a very violent upbringing and has taken that on himself, he is slightly mentally unstable and can not control his anger which will become more and more prominent in the story as it progresses. His boyfriend Logan who is the exact opposite is the only person who seems to be able to calm him slightly and Kendall and Logan has a slightly unhealthy relationship where Kendall is very co dependant on Logan. Obviously things are going to happen along the way that makes Kendall start to lose control and turn his anger toward Logan when he feels he is losing control over him. However the bond both mentally and physically is so strong that Logan sticks around. Loads of drama and sex ensured lol please read and review and let me know what you think **

**Dependency.**

**Chapter 1.**

Kendall could not believe the nerve of this boy that he had never seen before. Or never cared to notice. Who did he think he was to walk into him in the hall of his school. And that was not even the worst part instead of cowering and saying that he was sorry like you would expect when someone walked into Kendall Knight, he shrugged it off like it was nothing. No way was he going to put up with that right? As the boy stood there looking at Kendall with a bored look on his face that said he was not intimidated by him, Kendall felt the familiar feeling of his blood pressure rising, the pins and needles of anticipation in his skin, his fists clench and his eye brows rise in challenge. He knew the feelings well and would be lying if he said he did not enjoy how they ended. He had always been a fighter, it was no secret and he did not feel bad about that. His up bringing was …. Violent to say the least the scars on his body went to prove that and he knew that in order to survive violence was normally the answer. He gave the boy a condescending smirk before lunging at him knocking them both off their feet and the Black haired boy landed with an audible thud underneath him, smacking his head on the cold, hard tiles in the process. Taking advantage of the dazed expression on the boys face from the head hit he landed a punch with his right fist to the left hand side of his face so hard that blood came flying from his mouth as his head turned. Kendall was now straddling the boy and delivering one blow after another to the defenceless boy underneath him. The boy seemed to just be taking it and was not even putting up a fight. "Pussy" Kendall thought to himself. People had crowded around them as usual when Kendall got into a fight which was most days. All someone had to do was look at him wrong and he would have the urge to remind them just who Kendall Knight was.

As he was about to deliver another blow to the boy debating on whether it would finally knock the boy out as he was growing bored there was no challenge here, He heard the familiar voice that made him stop dead. Logan Mitchell.

"Kendall, what are you doing?" he screamed. The blonde boy looked up to see the as ever gorgeous brunette push his way through the small crowd, dropping his books in the process with a shocked look on his face. Kendall actually smiled a genuine smile at him in the midst of all this violence, he loved how even though Logan saw this scene a lot he was still truly shocked every time he did. And he was always more concerned about the blonde even though the other person was always worse off. Logan took in the scene around him as he approached. He saw Kendall look up as he called his name and gave him a smile that sent a chill down his spine. How he could switch moods so quickly truly un-nerved him. He watched as Kendall dropped his fist and stood up not taking his shinning green eyes away from his own brown ones. The crowd were dispersing now sensing the entertainment was over a few of them were helping the boy on the floor up. Logan could not help but think that he could have done with their help 5 minutes ago. The bell for class had gone about 5 minutes ago so people were quickly filling class rooms and the sound of door shutting could be heard ringing through the corridor. Slowly leaving Kendall and Logan alone in the hall.

Logan finally got to the blonde and as soon as he did he felt Kendall wrap one arm around his waist as he spun him round and pushed him back into the lockers earning a gasp from the small boy that made Kendall's heart race. Kendall rested his other hand against the locker to the side of Logan's head creating a sort of trap as he leant down and laid a soft kiss to Logan's lips. Logan's breath hitched at the feeling of Kendall's lips against his own. He looked up into Kendall's eyes and felt the familiar butterflies in his stomach. The blonde was stunning and he never felt worthy to be this close to him. He was wearing black skinny jeans with a long sleeved blue stripped short that hung low around his neck exposing just enough creamy skin to drive Logan wild. His blonde hair was hanging out the front of his grey beanie hat and his bright green eyes were starring into his own so intensely it made him want to look away feeling vulnerable.

"you okay, baby?" Kendall asked in a smooth, calm voice. Logan looked at the floor before asking

" Are you hurt?" if he was hurt it would rip him up inside. Kendall laughed moving the hand around his waist underneath Logan's white shirt to softly caress the skin on his lower back just above his trousers occasionally dropping a finger slightly below the trousers and loving how it was making the perfect brown eyed boys body tense every time.

"Do I look like I'm hurt, Logan?" he asked softly lowering his head to catch the boys gaze before bringing it back up forcing the brunette to follow. Logan shook his head silently saying no but still looking like a kicked puppy.

The hand on Logan's waist moved round to his front before running up his chest slowly taking in the feeling of the body Kendall loved more than anything before softly and possessively resting it on Logan's neck applying a small bit of pressure forcing Logan further back into the lockers and making him have to take deeper breaths to get air into his lungs. Kendall loved the control he had over Logan. In his messed up and violent world he was the only person that could make everything around him fade away and calm his brain and heart. From the moment he had set eyes on Logan 2 years ago when he had started at his school Kendall knew that he was going to make him his. He just did not realise at the time how much he would come to depend on him to calm him down and how possessive he would become over the boy. As he got to know him more and more and there friendship turned into a relationship he had wanted him more and more to himself. He hated that he could not be with him 24 hours 7 days a week, he hated that other people got to look at him and talk to him, he hated that there were still things about the boy he didn't know but most of all he hated that he had not had Logan sexually yet. He was normally a "fuck em and leave em" kind of guy and before Logan came along he got his fair share of both sexes but since the first time his and Logan's eyes locked he had wanted no one else. They had been getting more and more intense over the time they had been together working up to it but had still not done much more than kissing and grinding against each other naked and hand jobs getting each other off. Logan was so innocent, he was smart, funny, caring and so unintentionally teasing. Logan was a virgin and in the 9 months they had actually been dating had not been ready to give himself fully to the blonde and it drove him crazy not being able to have him in that way. Every time they were together there was a sexual undertone that he knew they both felt. It was obvious between them. Things would get heated fast at the smallest touch before Logan would push him away or make an excuse that he had to leave. And Kendall knew why even though Logan thought he kept the reason well hidden. And he understood.

Logan was a gentle person, he was not confrontational in the slightest and would rather take blame for something he did not do than place blame on others. Kendall of course loved this about him. It made him stand out to him, made him different and special to the blonde. In the two years they had known each other their romance blossomed slowly much to Kendall's impatience. Every time Kendall would get in a fight of lose him temper (which granted was very often) Logan would back off and Kendall knew he was scared of him. He saw it in his eyes every time, felt how on edge he was around him most of the time. But Logan truly was the only person that could calm his temper and keep him sane. He knew that his up bringing had done things to him mentally that were irreversible and he could live with that. But he would not lose Logan. There was not really a choice about it even though he made Logan fell like there was. He was not leaving Kendall.

Logan felt like every drop of water had left his mouth. Kendall was gripping his neck in a possessive hold making him push as far back into the lockers as possible. Logan hoped to god that the blonde was not still mad from his fight with that poor boy. Logan made a mental note to go and check on him later. As they kept their eyes locked Logan unintentionally licked his dry lips, as he did the grip on his neck tightened even more and he let out a soft moan bringing his hands to rest on the wrist of the hand around his neck. Knowing that pulling on it would only make Kendall tighten it more he settled for just keeping them there.

"Fuck Logan… do you have any idea of how much of a tease you are to me?" Kendall whispered in his ear. Logan's eyes went wide before he tried to speak

"I…I'm sorry … I didn't mean to…. Whoa Kendall"

Mid sentence Kendall had bitten down on Logan's ear lobe hard enough to break the skin and taste that coppery taste in his mouth before softly running his tongue over the newly sensitive skin earning a gasp from Logan. On instinct the brunette tried to move forward to force Kendall away from him but the grip on his neck only tightened enough to make breathing impossibly hard and he felt the bruise already forming.

"Where do you think your going, gorgeous?" Kendall said as he pulled back and looked at Logan with nothing but pure possession and lust.

Logan looked like a deer in head lights, his heart was racing, his skin becoming clammy and his mind working at 100 miles per hour. Over the course of their relationship he knew that Kendall had liked it rough, had got of on controlling him and bending him to him will. Loving that he could make Logan do anything if he wanted to and Logan actually got of on it to. The excitement of the danger done it for him, He had learned quickly that Kendall was slightly unhinged and had a serious temper problem but there was something about being on his good side that appealed to him more than he ever though possible. He could not lie to himself every second he was around the gorgeous blonde he was on edge and forced himself to be alert to his surroundings, the people around them the things that were happening because all it took for this guy to turn was someone laughing in a way he did not like. Logan understood as well how much he managed to calm the boy and even though he did not understand why he could if it helped others stay safe from Kendall Knight he hade to do it right? He did care for the blonde a lot and there were times that they just played or joked and Kendall's mental state was non-existent and Logan always held out hope that he could tame the man.

Kendall saw how nervous and on edge Logan was and got off on it. Only Logan in this state turned him on no on else even though he obviously enjoyed seeing people scared of him. He knew Logan liked it too and was constantly pushing to see how far he could take it. Kendall smiled at him showing his white teeth like a predator before leaning in and capturing his lips. In that second everything else melted away from around them and both of them were at their most content. Kendall ran his tongue along Logan's bottom lip asking for entrance to be polite more than anything. Logan would never say no to him Kendall would make sure of that. Logan opened his mouth granting it and the blonde immediately took advantage and pushed his tongue into the boys eager mouth. When Logan moved his own tongue on instinct to meet Kendall's electricity sparked in them both going straight to their groins. Their lips moved together perfectly slowly at first. Mapping out each others mouths like many times before and just enjoying each others tastes. The kiss quickly became more fierce as usual and became hungry, searching and begging for more. Logan lost in the kiss, moved his hands from the wrist still against his neck suddenly not caring about the pressure and wrapped them around Kendall's neck lacing one through the bits of hair coming out of the bottom of his beanie and pulling gently. The slightly rough movement made Kendall growl into the kiss and bite down on Logan's tongue. This for some reason made the brunette even harder and deepened the kiss even more making it urgent for some kind of climax. Kendall moved his hand from his neck and moved both his hands down the sides of Logan's body taking in as much as he could but moving quickly and impatiently. When he got to the brunettes buttocks he squeezed each check hard forcing Logan to roll his clothed dick against Kendall's. This caused them to both break the kiss as they moaned out from the friction and Logan throw his head back against the lockers hard exposing his neck to the blonde. Kendall drove forward placing open mouthed kisses down Logan's neck sucking on his adam's apple while lowering to run his hand down the back of Logan's thighs when he got to the back of his knees he lifted Logan in one swift movement. Logan clicked on to what he was trying to do and wrapped his legs around his waist earning more friction between their aching cocks before being slammed back against the lockers. Logan lent his head down catching Kendall's lips again Kendall pulled away too soon for Logan's liking before rolling his hips roughly.

"I think you do mean to tease me Logan" Kendall said with a serious voice that dripped with lust. Logan looked at him wide eyed with shock.

" n-no Kendall I swe…" he was cut off by another roll of Kendall's hips.

"I think you know the effect you have on me when you lick those perfect, soft lips of yours …how I wish it was my dick your tongue was giving that attention to" another roll of the hips and Logan moans out before dropping his head onto Kendall's neck feeling all his energy leave his body.

"you know exactly what it does to me when you moan and gasp at all the right moments, when you look at me with those gorgeous innocent eyes …." Logan begins to kiss and nibble at the groove in between Kendall's neck and shoulder blade biting softly and licking. Kendall gasps relishing the feeling of his little Logie driving him crazy.

"Fuck baby the things I'm gonna do to you… the things I'm gonna make you do" Logan gasps at his statement a cross between being stupidly turned on and a little scared at the implications. He is just about to open his mouth when the bell rings and doors start to open in the corridor with students streaming out in groups all talking and laughing.

Before Kendall knew what happened Logan had pushed him off, jumped down and put some distance between them. They were both catching their breaths and Logan was brushing down his shirt, trying to brush out the cresses at the bottom of his shirt not wanting to look like anything had happened but knowing no one would dare say anything even if they thought it.

Logan looked up at the blonde who was starring back at him through hooded eyes clearly still turned on. His eyes were if possible a brighter green than usual and his lips were a deep red looking used. Kendall wanted more that was clear and in that second Logan wanted to give it to him. Kendall could get anything from the smaller boy if he wanted. Kendall grabbed Logan by the wrist a little harder than necessary pulling him flush against his body. He lent down and Logan could feel his breathe against the skin on his ear.

"Come to mine tonight" It was not a question it never was with Kendall and Logan has leant that the hard way over time. He always managed to get what he wanted. But Logan cared about him enough not to hate him for it. He softly took his ear lobe into his mouth and sucked so gently it made Logan shiver and his eyes flutter to a close. Logan nodded slowly enjoying the feeling and felt the blonde smile against his skin.

"I'll meet you by my car after school baby" Kendall added softly before Logan felt that empty feeling when Kendall let him go. He was walking away backwards when he mouthed "I miss you already" Logan giggled like a little girl and rolled his eyes heat pooling in his stomach as he turned on his heals and walked to his next class thoughts of the night ahead running through his head making him weak at the knees.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all hope you have had a great weekend. Thank you so much for all the reviews and subscriptions. I am glad that you like this idea. I know there is a few stories at the moment with the same kind of thing happening so I might stop this and start a new one. Hope you all enjoy this chapter ****J**

**Dependency.**

**Chapter 2.**

The day seemed not long enough for Logan who was so nervous about the night ahead he could not concentrate on any of his classes. After what happened against the lockers he just knew that tonight was going to be the night. He wanted it, of course he did. He loved Kendall even though they had not said the words to each other as of yet. And who wouldn't want the hot blonde after all Logan was still a hot blooded male even if he was a little shyer than most about it. It had been leading up to this for the 9 months they had been together, hell even before that there was always sexual tension with the blonde. It had just always been there and he could not imagine it ever going away. But he was still so nervous, Kendall was so much more experienced than himself and he hated it. He was not an openly possessive person, not like Kendall but he was jealous of all the people that got to sleep with Kendall before he had come along. He hatred that he had deprived the blonde of sex for 9 whole months and was convinced on many occasions that he was going to end the relationship for someone who would give it to him but he never did. He had no idea what he was doing and there was the smallest part of him that was questioning sleeping with Kendall. Kendall having an anger problem was not really a secret and his two best friends James and Carlos were constantly telling Logan that he was making a mistake being with the blonde and that it would back fire on him sooner or later. So far Kendall had not been physically aggressive with Logan. However when he lost his temper with him it scared him to his core. Kendall would scream bloody murder at him, get right in his face and Logan would back down no matter what they were arguing about just to calm the blonde down. Nothing was worth pushing him to his limit for, Logan was not a fool he had seen what he done to people on a daily basis. So the small part of him wondered if it was wise to become even closer with the blonde, giving him more control. Logan was pulled from his thoughts by the end of the day bell ringing as excited teens all raised from their chairs packing there bags laughing and joking, spirits natural lifting knowing the school day was over. He rose a little slower packing his back as slow as he could trying to stop the thoughts in his brain. If he was nervous before now he was shaking. He walked out of the class room in a daze trying to control his breathing as he made his way through the crowd to the exit.

Kendall had skipped the last period to go and teach a boy a lesson in the school just across town that had done something that he could not even remember to a friend he had there. He had made it quick no usual trash talk that he liked to give before a fight as he had to get back for Logan and that was way more important than some idiot that thought he was something. Kendall was leaning again his car, a crappy little black thing that he had saved for months for. He had not been driving long at all but was very confident as he was in everything else in his life. He saw Logan walk out of the school exit and smiled to himself as he did every time he laid eye on his Logie. He was so sweet, he watched as Logan held the scraps of his backpack looking like a bit of a geek, he looked at the floor as he walked down the stairs and looked deep in thought. Kendall knew what he was thinking about. The same thing that he had been thinking about since the locker insistent. It was so strange that they had waited 9 whole months and then after one small incident like that it just seemed like the right time and they didn't even need to say anything to each other about it. They just both understood. It was like that between them, they were constantly having private conversations with their eyes. Logan always know what Kendall was thinking, what he wanted or needed and it worked both ways. They had such a strong connection. It was something that Kendall had never felt before and would die before he let it go.

Logan looked up as he walked and saw Kendall leaning up against his car. They locked eyes and the breathe caught in Logan throat as it did when those perfect green eyes locked on his own. Without even realising it he sped up trying to get to Kendall faster. When he finally reached him he was instantly in cased in long arms around his waist. Kendall lent down and nuzzled his neck which made Logan giggle.

"Kendall.." He gasped out at the feeling of Kendall lightly biting his collar bone. Kendall began placing light kisses up his neck sending electricity through his body and the laughter stopped. The air felt tighter around Logan, felt prickly on his skin making his hairs stand up. Kendall reached his ear and began to nibble on the lobe. Logan moaned and it made Kendall roll his hips into Logan, making Logan realise that he was hard already. Logan gasped and tried to push away feeling that this was way too intense for where they were. Kendall's iron grip remained locked around him as he whispered in his ear softly

"I want you so much baby" Logan shivered feeling his breath against his skin and realised at that moment that he wanted the blonde more than he was worried about the consequences. Logan pulled back enough to look the blonde in the eyes. He was smiling that beautiful smile that reached his eyes. The only that was reserved for Logan.

"I-I want you to k-kendall" Logan replied with a serious look on his face. A look that Logan did not recognise crossed Kendall's delicate features before he smashed their lips together.

There was no teasing and the kiss became deep and intense straight away. Both forgetting that there were people around. Kendall stepped forward forcing Logan to step back before he swung them around and forced Logan back against the car, switching their positions. Logan gasped but had time for nothing else before he felt Kendall's mouth claim his again. Kendall made the most of the gasp by slipping his tongue into Logan's mouth and rolling it around his earning a moan from deep in Logan's throat. Logan ran a hand over Kendall's beanie pulling it off as he moved before running the other hand through his hair and tugging the blonde locks softly. That was it for Kendall who was painfully hard and had to claim Logan as fully his now. He broke the kiss, making Logan pull a cute sad face at the lose which made him smile.

"We're leaving, get in" he said against his forehead and placed a small chaste kiss there. Logan just nodded submitting to the dominance in his voice and got in the passenger seat. The drive was to long even though it was only ten minutes and Kendall was driving like a boy racer. They were silent as he drove both to worked up to make small talk. When they finally pulled into Kendall's drive, they both got out the car and made their way quickly to the door. Logan was the first to break the silence.

"Where is your Mum and Katie?" He asked out of duty not really caring he was way to turned on to care.

"Katie is staying at a friends tonight and Mum is at work then is going to the gym so wont be back till gone 8 so your all mine" Kendall unlocked the door and moved out the way letting Logan through first he was always doing gentlemanly stuff like that. He would always open doors for Logan right before he slammed someone's face into it.

As soon as Kendall had shut the door he had Logan against the wall, Logan dropped his bag and wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck as their mouths meet in a fierce kiss. Teeth clashed together and Logan accidentally bit down on Kendall's tongue drawing blood. Logan pulled away

"Kendall I'm so sor.." He was cut off by Kendall clamping his teeth down on his neck and sucking hard.

"Pain is good" Kendall said in short breaths against his neck. He made quick work of ripping off Logan's coat before grabbing the bottom of his t-shirt ripping it over his head roughly forcing him to break the contact from his neck. He stepped back slightly resting his hands on the wall either side of Logan's head as he took in deep breaths and took the opportunity to take in the brunettes appearance his hair was messed up from his t-shirt being pulled over his head, his eye lids were hooded and his perfect porcelain chest was moving roughly in and out. Kendall must have been starring for a while because he was brought back to earth by Logan breathing out his name.

"Kendall, are you okay?" he asked with concern dreading the thought of him having second thoughts. Kendall just smirked before he began placing sloppy kisses down his chest Kendall moved his hand to rest on Logan's hips holding them in place. As he took Logan's left nipple into his mouth rolling his tongue around it softly before gently taking it between his teeth and biting down. Logan threw his head back against the wall his hands laced in Kendall's soft hair as he moaned Kendall's name out loud. Kendall knew this drove him insane, all the teasing and he planned on using it to his advantage. Kendall pulled away with his nipple still between his teeth and watched Logan's face as he bit his bottom lip hard trying to hold back a moan. Kendall let his nipple go and Logan released a breath he did not know he was holding.

"Don't hold back baby, your so hot when you moan for me, I wanna hear you" Kendall said in a demanding voice as he took the other nipple in his mouth repeating the same action. As he moved his hands to undo Logan's belt and Jeans. He pulled the jeans down to his ankles and continued to kiss down Logan's stomach. He was happy to see that Logan was rock hard as well. As he dropped to his knees before Logan he felt the brunette tense and he looked up and met his eyes. He looked scared and in a way Kendall loved it, it showed his innocence. Wanting to make Logan feel better he grabbed one of his hands and laced their fingers together squeezing him reassuringly before placing a soft kiss over the boxers. Logan gasped and closed his eyes as Kendall began to mouth at his cock. He had never felt the blondes mouth around in that area and it felt amazing even though he felt so vulnerable. Kendall licked and sucked at his length through the fabric before hooking his other hand underneath the elastic and pulling them down.

"Kendall.." Logan said as he felt the air hit the sensitive skin. He felt so exposed but had no time to dwell on it as he heard Kendall whisper

"Perfect" Before without warning he took Logan in his mouth. And everything drained away. He heard the blood pumping in his ears as he felt Kendall's hot, wet mouth engulf him. He instantly bucked his hips forward which earned a chuckle from Kendall. This sent waves of pleasure down his cock as Kendall then began bobbing his head up and down taking more and more of him in his mouth. Kendall looked up wanting to watch his Logan loss himself because of him. Logan's eyes were closed his face slightly reddened and his head thrown back against the wall. Kendall loved that he could make him look so wasted and vulnerable. He was pushing him over the edge and intended on catching him every time. He hollowed his cheeks took him in so deep his chin hit is balls. He heard Logan cry out loudly

"oh my fucking god Kendall" as he shot line after line of hot cum down Kendall's throat he swallowed every drop loving the taste of Logan in his mouth wishing he could savour it instead dedicating it to memory. Logan rode put his orgasm feeling a high he did not want to come down from. As he came slamming back to reality he realised he was holding Kendall's hand so tight it had almost turned purple. Kendall pulled off of Logan with an obscene pop and kissed his way back up his body. Logan was still trying to catch his breath when he felt sloppy kisses up his chest. His skin felt so sensitive that is made his cock twitch again. Impossible he fought to himself. Kendall was now on his feet

"Open those beautiful eyes Logan" Kendall said softly but with his usual dominance that made Logan want to do what ever he says.

Logan opened his eyes with effort feeling like every piece of energy in his body had been drained out of him. His eyes locked with dazzling green ones and he melted. He felt dazed and light headed and could not move under Kendall's intense gaze.

"Did you like that baby?" Kendall whispered with a smirk moving his head down to his jaw to place wet kisses along it.

"God yes, your good with your mouth Kendall" Logan said honestly as he took in the feeling of hot lips on his jaw line.

"I don't think I have ever heard you swear" Kendall joked.

"Sorry I didn't mean to" Kendall chuckled even in this state in this situation he was still conscious of pissing off the blonde. Kendall then whispered in his ear

"Do you know what I'm going to do now with that gorgeous body of yours?"

Logan shuddered and his eyes went wide.

"w-what?"

"I'm going to take you upstairs…" He placed a kiss on his ear lobe sending chills down his spine "then I'm going to throw you on my bed…" a lick to the neck "I'm going to hold you down while I trust my cock into you where it belongs…" He bit down on his neck Logan was now hyperventilating at his words it was clear to him that he liked dirty talk as he felt himself getting hard again. "I'm gonna make you scream out my name baby, gonna make you want no one but me the way it should be, I'm going to make you bed for me Logan would you like that?" Logan moaned loudly and kissed Kendall fiercely

"Please take me now Kendall, Make me yours completely" he said between kisses and that was it Kendall was lost.

**Sorry it was short and sorry for the mistakes I didn't have a lot of time to write this chapter. I'm working on the next chapter which I want to make more detailed and perfect hopefully should be up at some point today. Other characters will be introduced and there will be drama if I continue this. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Dependency**

**Chapter 3 **

**Hi again, I really hope that you enjoy this chapter I really wanted to try and capture the heat but am not sure that I did lol. Thanks again for the reviews There will be more sexiness but now the first time is out of the way drama ensures. Please review I am really conscious that there are a few stories like this and it's just the same. Sorry about the mistakes.**

Kendall didn't need to be told twice he lent down and pulled Logan's jeans off along with his shoes and socks. Even though he was pretty much naked anyway now that he was fully naked he was over come with sudden insecurities. What if he was bad in bed? What if Kendall finished with him right after? Should he return the favour to Kendall? What if he came too soon? What if he was too loud? As if reading his mind Kendall ran a hand down the left side of his cheek leaving a line of fire on his skin Logan closed his eyes and tried to calm his breathing as Kendall lent in and whispered in his ear

"I've got you baby, there is nothing I want more than you, Logan. Let me show you how perfect we are for each other" Logan opened his eyes, all of the nervousness draining away as his eyes locked with Kendall's and he saw the lust and want in them. He nodded slowly as Kendall grabbed his hand and pulled him upstairs. Leaving Logan's clothes where they lay neither of them caring. Kendall let Logan go up the stairs as he usually let the brunette go first. He took in the site of that perfect arse swaying from side to side as he walked up the steps. Kendall reached out and grabbed each cheek squeezing gently Logan giggled and turned his head giving him a smirk that melted Kendall's heart.

"God you have no idea how sexy you are" Logan blushed red and turned back trying to hide it as he speed up the stairs to Kendall's room.

Kendall pushed Logan through the bedroom door playfully smirking at the false look of shock on the brunettes gorgeous features. They laughed as Kendall slammed the door and was in front of Logan before he could even take a breath. The tension in the room rose immediately and the joking melted away as their expressions became serious and Kendall put his hands on Logan's chest before pushing him back so hard he went flying onto the bed bouncing a few times before he found his balance. Logan gasped

"Like it rough do you?" Logan said seductively with a sexy smirk, raising an eye brow. Kendall loved this side of Logan. It was reserved only for him he had never heard the brunette be flirty with anyone else. And god help anybody that tried to flirt with his Logie.

"Think you can handle it rough Logie?" Kendall questioned challengingly before he teasingly ran his hands slowly down his own chest before grabbing the bottom of his shirt and ripping it over his head tossing it at Logan. Logan caught it with a smile before he raised it to his nose and took in the smell that was purely and uniquely Kendall.

Kendall let out a growl at the smaller boys action turning him on more than something so small should. Logan sighed catching Kendall's green eyes

"I love your smell Kendall" he said smiling sweetly and Kendall's heart skipped a beat. God this boy turned him into a little girl inside thank god he was good at hiding all that emotional shit.

"And I love that sexy, toned chest of yours" He added rolling his eyes down over the tanned skin on his chest taking in the muscles as Kendall flexed them enough to want to make Logan pant. Kendall let out a chuckle at Logan's now dropped open mouth as he moved his hands down his now bare chest to the belt holding up his jeans.

"what do you think of my belt?" he questioned. Logan smiled leaning back on the bed resting on his elbows to get a better view of the sexy blonde stripping in front of him.

"I don't like it" Logan replied in a small whisper. Kendall raised an eyebrow silently questioning his comment. Reading his mind as he often did Logan answered the silent question.

"I don't like it because it's holding your jeans on.. And those jeans should be on the floor by now" Kendall chuckled again enjoying the playful side of Logan that seemed to only come out when he was being intimate with the blonde. He undone the belt and pulled it off annoyingly slowly while holding the brunettes eye contact. The heat between them pricked against each of their skin raising to a dangerous level as Kendall undid his jeans and let them fall carelessly to the floor. He kicked them off along with his shoes and socks and grabbed his cock through his boxers and began rubbing earning a moan from himself.

Logan's body had passed the point of listening to his brain and leapt off of the bed dropping to his knees in front of the blonde.

"Gotta say you look fucking good on your knees" Kendall said feeling like all the moisture in his mouth had left long ago.

"gotta say I like dropping to my knees for you" Logan said as he moved Kendall's hand out of the way and replaced it with his own as his mouth began to place open mouthed kisses along the skin just above the boxers. Kendall gulped and closing his eyes. He felt the muscles in his stomach tighten at the feeling and the words Logan was saying. He always knew exactly what the blonde wanted to hear, Needed to hear and what drove him crazy. He felt the heat around his body covering all of his skin like a glove. Logan kept groping his cock through the boxers before he made quick work of removing the barrier between their bodies. Kendall felt the cool air against the skin there and welcome it as a momentary relief of the heat that seemed to be suffocating him. He looked down to see Logan's wide brown eyes he looked so insecure suddenly. Kendall laced his fingers through his lovely and soft brown locks and smiled at him before gently pulling his head forward forcing his mouth towards his cock. Logan took the prompt and opened his mouth, he took the head of Kendall's cock into his mouth and rolled his tongue around it making Kendall buck his hips more. He wrapped his other hand in his hair taking complete control of the blow job.

He thrust forward forcing deeper into the hot, wet heaven that was Logan Mitchell's mouth. Logan gagged slightly and braced himself by placing his hands on Kendall's hips. His eyes watered slightly at the intrusion but he wanted to please the blonde so he relaxed the muscles in his throat and forced his breathing to even out as Kendall began a steady pace of sliding his cock into the heat of his mouth and back out again going deeper on each movement as if to get Logan used to the fullness. Logan enjoyed the taste of Kendall on his taste buds and the noises coming from the blonde. Kendall speed up his pace slightly

"Fuck Logan that mouth" He spat out as he pulled himself out quickly feeling on the edge of orgasm not wanting to come before he had entered the brunette. Logan took a deep breath and wiped his mouth before he was yanked to him feet and pushed on the bed again.

"I've wanted this since the first time our eye met Logan" Kendall said as he straddled the younger boy beginning to kiss his neck he continued

"You have no idea how much of a tease you have been for me, how much it has killed me to not have you this way.." He bit down on Logan's neck and sucked hard making him arch his back causing their erections together. They both groaned and Logan closed his eyes.

"well I'm all yours now" Logan breathed.

Kendall moved his fingers up to the brunettes mouth and ran them softly over his lips

"put these in that perfect wet mouth of yours and suck" Kendall demanded softly Logan opened his eyes and mouth and sucked softly on his fingers keeping eye contact making it all the more erotic and sending electricity down Kendall's body. He pulled them out softly running them down Logan's body as he positioned himself so that he was between his legs, he circled his hole and Logan held his breath as he thrust his middle finger in. It was a quick movement and Logan cried out as pain filled his body. He arched his back forcing his body into Kendall's. In that second Kendall had never been so turned on, having his gorgeous Logie crying out beneath him at his mercy it was so fucking hot.

The blonde smiled at Logan pushing his hips back down with his other hand. Before running his hand down the side of his face, feeling the droplets of sweat and gazing in his eyes. Logan's eyes were wide and looked panicked.

"Kendall I don't know if I can do this" he said breathlessly with an apologetic look in his eyes.

"shhhh .. It's okay baby I'm here" Kendall said calmingly as he kissed him deeply, teasingly biting his bottom lip and with his free hand grabbed his semi-hard length and began pumping it. Logan's pain began to turn to pleasure and when he felt the smaller boys body relax slightly beneath him he began to move his finger. Logan gasped into his mouth but Kendall was relentless with his kiss and did not give him a chance to object. Logan began to get used to the intrusion just as Kendall added another finger and began thrusting it in and out slowly. Logan bit down hard on Kendall's lip due to the pain forcing a moan of pleasure from Kendall's lips. Kendall pulled his head back so he could watch Logan's face as he bent his fingers inside of him trying to find the spot that would make the gorgeous brunette lose control.

"God Kendall it feels …" the words died on his lips and his body went ridged as the spot was hit dead on and he closed his eyes tightly as a bolt of pleasure racked his body.

"Kendall, right there, Jesus Christ" Logan gasped as he grabbed the back of Kendall's head and pulled the smirking blonde into a passionate, sloppy kiss. Logan began to rock his hips down needing to feel more now feeling no pain. Kendall deepened the kiss smirking to himself. He had him where he wanted him now. Logan was rock hard and felt so close but he didn't want to come again yet so he moved his hand down and moved Kendall's hand off of his dick Kendall must have understood because he just moved with no protest. Logan broke the kiss

"I want you inside me Kendall, I'm ready" Kendall's heart stopped and the look on his face was pure shock even though he knew what was happening and how it would end hearing the boy say those words did things to him that he would never admit to anyone.

He pulled is fingers out and grabbed both of his wrists placing them above his head holding them down with one hand and spat on the other, if Logan was not so turned on he would have moaned at him for doing something so disgusting and Kendall smiled to himself at the thought. He rubbed his hand over his dick and lined it up with Logan's hole.

Logan felt so vulnerable at that exact moment pinned down about to lose his virginity to no one other than Kendall Knight. He looked up to meet Kendall's eyes and noticed the look on the blondes face was serious like he had just realise something. Logan raised an eyebrow in question.

"I-I'm so in love with you Logie, you know that right?" His voice was so soft and sincere that Logan stopped breathing. They had never actually exchanged the words but he was glad about that because Kendall's timing was nothing less than perfect. He smiled brightly up at him

"I love you too" he said happily and that did it for Kendall. He thrust into Logan's body with one smooth move and dropped his head to Logan's shoulder at the overwhelming pleasure he felt take over his body. It took every piece of his self control not to pull back out and slam into that body again. But the sound Logan made, made him stop dead. He knew it would hurt the brunette. He had never felt more at peace, ever thought in his head stopped dead apart from Logan. He was already addicted to the way the brunette made him fell emotionally and now he was addicted physically.

Logan felt like his body was being split in two. The pain felt deep and burnt. He tried to keep his breathing steady as he bit down on his lip making it bleed. Kendall lifted his head seeing the blood and the pain on Logan's face. He wanted to ask Logan if he wanted to stop but he knew he did not have the self control to just stop now. He had the sudden urge to taste the blood on Logan's lips and leant forward licking it up softly the coopery taste hitting his taste buds. Logan's eyes went wide and he was about to say something but didn't get the chance as the blonde dived down claiming his lips. The kiss was so urgent and needy that it made Logan want Kendall to move so he moved his hips. Kendall pulled away from the kiss

"What is it Logan?" he said with a smirk knowing that they both knew he knew what he wanted.

Logan pulled a pained face before he spoke

"Please Kendall move" Kendall lent down and nibbled on his ear taking it between his teeth clamping down softly as he whispered hotly in his ear.

"I wanna hear you Beg for me baby" Logan let out a shaky breath part of him wanted to be stubborn and rebel against Kendall's new found self control but knew his needs came before his wants.

"Please Kendall… please show me who I belong to, I need it" with that Kendall moaned out loud and pulled out of him leaving only the tip in before slamming forward with more force. The pleasure over came him again and all the energy left his body as his head fell to rest on his neck. He continued to kiss his neck as he began picking up his speed and tried different angles again searching for that special place.

"Fuck kendall" Logan screamed as his hips bucked upwards into his body and his hands tightened on Kendall's own so tightly it hurt. Found it Kendall thought as he began to pick up speed thrusting making sure he hit the same spot

"you like that baby?" he asked just wanting to hear Logan more than anything.

"Oh god yes " he moaned out as he continued to buck his hip trying to meet his thrusts heightening the sensation for both of them. Kendall rested his head on Logan's and they made eye contact and both found that they could not break it.

"Harder Kendall please I need.. God I need…" Logan begged

"Anything for you Logie" Kendall said as he began slamming as hard into Logan's tight body as he possibly could earning a gutteral moan from the smaller boy. They kept the eye contact as Logan reacher the hand not pinning him down between their bodies and gripped Logan's length and started pumping roughly feeling his own release pending.

The feeling was too much for Logan. His body was on overload and he felt like the heat engulfing his whole body was going to make him faint. He closed his eyes and threw his head back as he gasped out

"I-I'm gonna cum Kendall" Kendall felt relieved knowing he could not hold out much longer and he began pumping Logan harder and faster.

"That's right Logan cum for me" and that was it Logan's body tensed and arched and his eyes rolled back in his head as he felt wave after wave leave his body.

"Look at me baby I wanna see what I do to you" Kendall whispered as Logan reluctantly opened his eyes and made eye contact as he rode his orgasm out. He moaned something that sounded suspiciously like his name and that sent Kendall over the edge. Logan felt the hot liquid paint his insides and decided it was the best feeling in the world. Kendall slumped onto Logan's body and rested his head on his shoulder as all his energy left him with his cum. He let Logan's hands go and Logan instantly started running them soothingly though his blonde sweaty hair. Kendall smiled into Logan's hot skin as they both tried to come down from their high in silence.

After what felt like forever but was still to soon for Logan who was content and could have easily drifted off, Kendall lifted his head making it look like a massive effort. Logan chuckled at him as Kendall claimed his lips in the softest kiss ever.

"wow is someone getting soft on me" Logan joked. Kendall laughed

"there is no way that I could ever go soft with this perfect body and that fucking mouth" Kendall said turning Logan's innocent question into something dirty. They both smiled at each other Logan rolling his eyes.

"We should go and get my clothes before anyone comes in" Logan said no becoming serious and trying to push them both up. Kendall pushed him back down

"Logan I meant what I said you know. I'm in love with you. You make me feel things no one else can and this is as deep as you can probably hope from me but I need you and I'd die before I give you up" Logan smiled faintly conflicted he loved him too but it had just suddenly hit him now that if Kendall was too dependent on Logan as James and Carlos always tried to tell him then god he was screwed now.

"I-I love you too Kendall" Kendall smiled that smile that was Logan's and Logan's alone and slammed their lips together again in a loving but very possessive kiss.


End file.
